Just a Red Shirt for Coverage
by kuku88
Summary: Her eyes were mesmerizing even when filled with fear. Trust me when I say this: I wasn't going to really do anything! I swear! I just wanted to tease her and scare her a little for being such a bitch earlier. I had planned stopping right there; really, I did! But the fear in her eyes made me want to go a little further. Rated T just in case; SUGGESTIVE material inside! R&R please!


**_*_****NOTE: ****_PLEASE READ, GUYS...!:_**

_Yeah, okay: so I have a few things I need to explain: everyone liked my one-shot **"How Many Shades of Red?"**, so I decided to challenge myself and write a more "suggestive" story. Every time I got too close to getting too far, I would back off. And this is what I ended up with. _

_Well, I hope you enjoy...? Let me know if you think it should be M rated (Once again though; nothing too bad—it's more suggestive than** "How Many Shades of Red"**, bit I still don't go too far). I wrote this back on May 30th, but waited to publish it 'cause I was worried it was too suggestive. But oh what the heck. Why not, am I right?_

__So yeah; sorry for writing this—if you are still pure and innocent, or below 10, I suggest you don't read. It's only SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL, but y'know. Just to be safe. If you think this needs an M rating; just let me know—THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING _AWFULLY MATURE _THOUGH! I only write M-rated violence, not M-rated THIS STUFF!__

**How Many Shades of Red:**

_(Just type in "fanfiction" in front:)_

s/9747669/1/How-Many-Shades-of-Red

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

...Shit.

How the _fuck _ do I explain this.

Okay, so it started a few hours ago. Blossom had come by because Mojo needed her help. The formerly evil ape was building a new laser for the government. He had asked me to help too, but I had told him I was busy.

And it was true. I was busy with a basketball game.

My team won, of course.

Anyway, I came back home and it was dark except for a light in the kitchen. I figured Bloss had gone home so I went inside to get a snack and say hi to Mojo.

That didn't go so well.

First off, it turned out Mojo was still downstairs in his lab working on his laser. Blossom had just taken a shower because it had been raining pretty heavily when she came in and her clothes had gotten ruined.

So yeah.

She was sorta almost-naked.

Blossom shrieked when she saw me, drawing down her red shirt so I wouldn't see her panties. I drew in a breath when I saw her curves. And hey, that was my shirt she was wearing.

"What the heck are you doing!?" she screamed.

Oh right. Back to the present.

"I thought...I thought you'd gone home, and Mojo was up here," I said lamely.

Blossom glared at me, her eyes shooting daggers. I was lucky she wasn't using her eye-beams yet. "Well you thought wrong," she spat.

I felt irritation prickle at my skin. "And what the hell are you doing undressing in the kitchen in _my _ house?" I snapped back.

"I'm not undressing, you idiot! I was looking for pants when I happened to walk by here."

"How was I supposed to know that!?" I shot back.

"Ugh, Brick! You can be such a jerk sometimes!"

Oh yeah. Forgot to mention: my name's Brick. Maybe I should've mentioned that at the _beginning _of the story.

I stalked over to the fridge and nearly ripped it off its hinges. "I just want a snack; then I'll get outta your stupid hair." Only thing was, her hair _wasn't _ stupid. It was long and gorgeously pumpkin-red.

"I don't think so, mister." She stormed over and shoved the fridge shut again.

"What the fuck, Red? You punishing me from getting a snack?" I glared at her.

Her own glare didn't waver―rather, it intensified. "Yes. And don't swear. I want you to tell me what the courteous thing would be to do in this sort of situation."

I shrugged. "Easy: I'd get out and wait till you had gone." My eyes narrowed. "But in case you haven't noticed; I'm not exactly the courteous type. Besides, you're being a bitch. Why should I be nice to a bitch?"

"Brick Jojo," she growled impatiently.

I tugged at the fridge door. "Let go of the goddamn fridge," I muttered.

"No!" She slammed her fist against the white item. "I want you to be respectful and polite for once! Why do you have to be such a...a..."

"Asshole?" I suggested, shrugging. "Look, I really don't give a shit. If you're on your period, the bathroom's just down the hall. And I'm sure you know that, 'cause you just had a shower down there."

Blossom gasped indignantly. "How dare you!" She grabbed my shoulder. "Brick Jojo, I want you to―"

"What?" I smirked, spinning around so that I had her cornered. I grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall. She struggled as I spoke. "Should I call you 'mistress'? Would that make you feel better? Do you want to _punish _ me? With a whip, perhaps? What a sick, sick mind you must have, Bloss." I breathed down her neck. _"...I like it."_

"Brick, let go," she snapped, trying to shove me away.

"No. I actually kinda like it like this." I sniffed at her hair. "Huh. You used the red shampoo bottle, didn't you?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" She stopped struggling to glare at me.

"No, it's just that you could probably guess that that was my shampoo. And you're wearing my shirt," I replied, letting go of one wrist to play with her hair. It was still slightly wet.

She turned her head away. "Let go, Brick!"

"After all your screeching at me, I think I deserve a treat."

Her eyes widened. "What are you trying to do, Brick?"

"Nothing special. Except for this!" I suddenly turned away and pulled her so hard she nearly toppled over. I swept her up, carrying her in my arms bridal-style. She let out a squeak of alarm, and I laughed as I took her into the family room.

I planted her onto the couch and lowered my eyes down to hers. "So, Pinky. Wanna have some fun?"

"B-Brick," she stammered, eyes wide as saucers. Her eyes were mesmerizing even when they were filled with fear.

Trust me when I say this: I wasn't going to really do anything! I swear! I just wanted to tease her and scare her a little for being such a bitch earlier. I had planned stopping right there; really, I did!

But the fear in her eyes made me want to go a little further.

I leaned in, whispering, "I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed hold of the shirt. "I'm not sure this shows your body off enough. Let me see what's underneath."

Blossom squirmed, letting out an alarmed cry as I tugged. "Brick, don't!"

"I like girls who are feisty," I murmured, planting my lips softly on her neck.

Blossom tried to escape my grasp so hard that she suddenly toppled over. I had planted her upright on the couch, and I was standing over her on the side. But now I fell over too, eyes widening as I let out a "whoa!" Before I knew what was going on, I was on top of her.

My lips were pressed awkwardly against hers, and my hand had somehow found its way onto her leg. My shirt, which was too large for Blossom, had been pulled down to reveal her bra strap. Her legs were splayed out awkwardly behind me.

I was about to push upwards and jump off, but I found myself enjoying the sensation of the position. I began to kiss her.

At first she struggled and squirmed, but she caved in. She refused to kiss me back or allow entry into her mouth, but after awhile she gave in to that too. Soon we were making out.

I liked the taste, I'll admit. Cherries and strawberries, I think.

My free hand was tangled up in her hair. The hand on her thigh seemed to be slowly crawling upwards, and I couldn't get it to stop. Her own hands were stroking my hair. It felt nice.

But the moment couldn't last forever.

"Blossom...? Brick...? I thought I heard something up here. Is everything o―"

The lights flickered on and I opened my eyes. I turned to see Mojo. Blossom's face was flushed and she was beneath me. Her hair was messy and tangled up. I bet I looked just as bad.

I jumped up, and Blossom scrambled upwards. She awkwardly smoothed out her hair and the red shirt she was wearing, fixing her sliding bra strap. She pulled the shirt down over her panties.

I dusted off my own shirt as if I had gone rolling in the dirt. I grabbed my cap, which had fallen off in the process, and plopped it down on my head.

"What is going on?" Mojo demanded. "And by that I mean I expect you to tell me what has happened to lead you two to be on the couch doing whatever you two were just doing..." He continued to ramble on.

I glanced at Pinky. Her face was still red and she looked away. I turned back to a stern-looking, impatient Mojo. He was still ranting, and I interrupted him with a quick cough. He stared at me, so I took a deep breath and began to explain.

By the time I was done, Blossom was standing up beside me. Mojo looked from her to me. "Did he violate you in any way, shape, or form?" he asked Bloss.

She shook her head. I wished she would speak.

"...Alright then." Mojo nodded and turned away. "This is not the first time this sort of thing has happened. However, it is usually with Butch and Buttercup. Next time I expect you two will be more careful when it comes to privacy if you wish to get a little further, if you get my drift―as in, _'if you know what I mean'_."

My face reddened even more if possible. I turned to Blossom. "Look, I'm really sorry about th―"

I stopped when a loud smack sounded. She had just slapped me.

I turned to stare at her, mouth gaping open. "What was _that _ for!"

"You know what you did! Ugh, you _jerk_!" she retorted, her face red. She hesitated then, looking away as her face flushed. "But...I-I _did _ kind of like it," she admitted reluctantly.

My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked. She only nodded. I grabbed her hands, and she turned to me, clearly alarmed. I shook my head. "I won't do anything, I promise. I just wanted to tease you. I didn't think I'd go so far..." I stopped only from a lack of words. "...I guess you were just attractive," I concluded carefully.

Blossom looked surprised. "You weren't mocking me?" she repeated.

"Well, at first I was, but not afterwards," I admitted.

"And you...you really were a-attracted...to _me_?" She blushed.

I nodded, feeling my own face heating up again. "I-I guess," I mumbled. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

Blossom shook her head no. Silence followed, and I stood there awkwardly holding her hands.

"Well, what's your answer then?" I finally blurted. "Do you like me too? And will...you maybe...just maybe...be my girlfriend?" _Crap, why was this so hard when it was with Blossom and not any other girl?_

Blossom only smiled and stood on her tiptoes, planting a soft kiss on my lips in reply.

I took that as a yes.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah. Leave a review, guys! <em>

_Still nothing too bad, but it is rather suggestive. Oh God. xD_


End file.
